Seven Deadly Sins: The Eleventh Comendment
by Sparrow-Talon
Summary: Book One in the Earth 13, Dimension 02.00 Series. Storm, my OC, loses her memory after a horrible death and is founded by the 10 Comendments.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I opened my eyes and stared at the overly-happy blue sky as blood surrounded me, pouring out of the multiple wounds my body has. A soft laughed escaped my raspy voicebox before I coughed harshly, blood stained my pale lips and once-white teeth.

My brain automatically assessed the damage and reported it. Three broken ribs, a punctured lung, knife wounds, gunshot wound and torn larynx. Broken arm, sprained wrist and ankle, shattered tailbone, cracked pelvic bone and ripped voicebox.

"How fun" I murmured dryly, wondering how I didn't go into shock yet, and I winced as my throat flared in pain.

I shifted my non-injured arm and put it under me to hold my battered body up as I moved to sit. I looked as the corpse, not even 3 feet from me, and smirked at his sightless eyes and torn throat.

"At least I took one of them out" I murmured, barely above a whisper, before lowering myself back down and closed my tired eyes.

The blood loss and pain finally became too much and I released a final breath.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One **

I coughed and inhaled sharply, I squinted my eyes against the dark and lifted my arm to feel around. Wood hit my skin.

My eyes widened and panic flowed through me. The sides of my fists banged against the wooden roof. A soft jingle filled my senses causing me to freeze. The jingling stopped as well.

I looked down at my arm and saw an outline of a small bell tied to my wrist by a ribbon. I lifted my arm, the bell jingled, I lowered my arm back down, it jingled again.

I slowed my breathing and calmed my nerves antecedent to counting silently in my head. Every five seconds I would lift and lower my arm.

A distant sound of distorted voices found their way to my ears after an hour. I lifted arm and brought it down again.

"Humans... bury... alive" a familiar male voice said, his words muffled by the box and dirt.

I lifted my arm once again and let it fall with a soft 'thud'. Something scraped against the wood lid and I made the bell chime a last time before exhaustion won and my eyelids drooped.

The lid lifted off the tomb and soft moonlight outlined a young male face. Dark black/red eyes narrowed and I allowed my body to rest.

* * *

_-3rd POV- _

The leader of the Ten Comendments lifted the girl from the casket and examined her.

She had black hair with matching pale skin adorned by a moon grey dress and black boots. Powerful-looking bird-like wings drooped as they were not held up. Her eyelids scrunched up before lifting, revealing beautiful midnight blue eyes.

The two stared at each other until a feminine voice spoke up.

"Why don't we just take her soul and get out of here?"

The two looked at the Comendment of Faith. Blue eyes returned to focus on the male holding her and she tilted her head, wondering if the demon would kill her.

"She could be useful" Zeldris smirked and looked her up and down, "very useful against the Seven Deadly Sins"


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two **

-1st POV-

My senses returned to me and I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was the boy who saved me from the coffin. I weakly smiled up at him, he just scowled.

"Thank you" I whispered; my throat hurt so much but I didn't know why.

He scoffed and walked off, "Gloxinia heal her, she sounds awful"

I frowned, not knowing why my chest hurt at his words, and watched as a giant flower grew and a dew drop hit my chest. The pain faded into soreness than nothing. I sat up and looked around.

There were five other creatures, other than the boy and winged girl. We were in a strange-looking tree with red-orange leaves and grey bark. A broken-down building was next to the tree and the lights of a village were about a mile away. Hills could be seen from miles away and forests were close by.

I shifted my gaze to the creatures. The tallest had blue skin and a cloth covering its head, it had four arms and were bulky. The second largest had floppy white hair, blue eyes and tan skin. There was a dark purple blob with lots of faces next to him. Besides the blob there was 'Gloxinia', a butterfly-winged, pink-haired girl and the boy who saved me.

"What's your name?" the boy demanded.

I opened my mouth before closing it and looking down. I tried to remember my name but couldn't remember anything from before the coffin.

"Well" the boy demanded; his tone harsh.

"I-I" I shied away, my wings curling around me like a shield, "I don't know"

He took a threatening step towards me, "are you lying to me?"

I shrank away from his anger but looked him in the eyes, "I am not lying. I have no memory form before waking up in the coffin"

He seemed to consider my answer before responding.

"Then we shall call you Storm until further notice"

I nodded, my right wing twitching in nervousness as I stood up. I felt a slight pain on my wrist and looked down, a smaller version of the boy's symbol was etched into my skin.

My breathing halted as I stared at it. My mind told me it was important, but didn't tell me why. I closed my eyes in acceptance and moved my hand to my side.

The boy looked over to me and spoke, "it will be best if you know our names. This is Drole *giant blue guy* Comendment of Patience, Estarossa *floppy hair* Comendment of Love, Gloxinia *butterfly wings* Comendment of Repose, Grayroad *blob* Comendment of Pacifism. And I am Prince Zeldris, Comendment of Piety"

I dipped my head in respect, a soft smile gracing my lips.

'I will forever be by your side, My Prince'


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Later that night, I awoke so suddenly, my balance nearly failed. I sat up and rubbed the back on my head while wondering what awoke me. I stood and looked for one of My Prince's comrades. Finding no one around, a feeling of dread took hold.

"My Prince?" I called, hoping he show, he did not.

I bit my bottom lip and walked around, trying to find someone.

I looked for half an hour, occasionally calling for the young prince, before hearing a scream that had echoed through the land.

I gasped and turned, my wings lifting and flapping as I ran to the edge. I leapt off and flew as fast as I could toward the direction of the scream, the north. I spotted a village with orbs flying everywhere and landed in a tree.

I wings drooped in relief when I saw My Prince, but they lifted when I spotted a man with black hair and lots of muscle coming up behind him, a sword raised and ready to strike.

I growled and lunged at the man. I tackled him; both of us crashed into a building, bringing it down.

"Stay away from him!" I snarled, something inside of me blazing with white, hot rage.

"I do not know who you are, but they are the Ten Comendments" the man stated.

"I don't care" I growled, my eyes burning, "I will not allow you to harm My Prince"

The man tilted his head, a frown on his face, "your prince? Are you under his Comendment?"

I let out a warning growl.

"Storm" I looked over my should at My Prince, "get off"

I stood and backed down, my wings twitching in anticipation. Prince Zeldris walked up to the man and placed a hand on his chest. The man gasped and arched up as a blue, glowing orb came out of his mouth.

Prince Zeldris twirled the tail of the orb with his finger before eating it.

"What are you doing here?" My Prince demanded.

I bowed my head as my wings drooped in submission, "I heard screaming and believed you were in trouble"

Prince Zeldris turned and looked at me, "you came in the belief that we were in danger?"

"Yes, My Lord" I looked him in the eyes.

He narrowed his, "get back to the tree, don't come again unless you are called"

I shrank slightly before bowing my head, "yes, My Lord"

I took off and headed to the hideout. I landed and sat down, awaiting for further orders.


End file.
